Wagering games conducted through electronic gaming machines commonly produce game outcomes that are randomly determined according to a suitable algorithm or process. The algorithm or process is designed to ensure, on average, a certain return to the player (“return-to-player”) in terms of some fraction of the wagers made in the game over time. For example, the return-to-player for a wagering game such as a video or mechanical reel-type game conducted through an electronic gaming machine may range from 94% to 99%. Thus prizes awarded to players in the wagering game over time represent a relatively large portion relative to the wagers made for the game over time, with the remainder representing a hold portion to compensate the gaming machine operator.
Although wagering games conducted through electronic gaming machines commonly produce outcomes for play purely randomly, players may find games that require some degree of skill more desirable than purely random outcome games. This player preference may be based on the player's desire to have some control over the outcomes for their wagers. Also, games that test player skill may generate more player excitement than games in which the outcomes are purely random. In view of the perceived popularity of skill-based games, it may be desirable for casino operators to offer gaming machine-implemented games which require some degree of player skill. However, although return-to-player may be controlled with mathematical precision where game outcomes are purely randomly determined, it is inherently more difficult to control return-to-player in games which require some degree of skill on the part of the player. This is so because the various types of player skill that may be required for skill-based games may vary wildly from one player to the next.
Because return-to-player is more difficult to control in skill-based games, such games raise regulatory issues and also practical issues for game operators. Despite the perceived popularity of skill-based games, the difficulty in controlling the return-to-player for skill-based games may make casino operators hesitant to offer such games.